Automatic Heartbreaker
created with Pimp My Gun |creator = Minecraftian47 (Conception/Image) XYZeroTolerance (Editing) |attributes = * * * |type = Primary |grade = |released = 17.6.0|efficiency/_damage = 75 (max) |fire_rate = 99|capacity = 69/138|mobility = 110|accuracy = |range = |theme = Valentine's Day themed |cost = 250 (Initially) 40 (Each upgrade)|level_required = Level 7}} The is a Primary weapon introduced in the 17.6.0 update. It is part of the El Amante Event Set. Appearance It features a light pink body and stock with a broken heart charm attached to the sling mount. In addition, it features a grey receiver and a large red watercooled barrel with a grey muzzle. When reloading from empty (when all shots were fired), the player will throw the magazine, acting like a grenade. The magazine will explode after a few seconds, dealing damage and inflicting the Charm attribute to enemies caught in the blast. Strategy It has a high fire rate and ammo capacity with decent mobility but suffers from below-average damage and a fairly short range. Tips * This weapon is a general-purpose close range Primary. This is due to its It has a high rate of fire, and high magazine capacity. * This weapon will quickly down unarmored opponents in direct combat. * Try flanking around enemies while firing at them from their blindspots, this is effective in close quarters maps such as Pool Party and Coliseum. * It has relatively low damage, however this makes up for its high ammo capacity. ** This makes it have a higher damage per second (DPS} compared to other Primary weapons. * Be wary of the ammo capacity, as being careless can deplete its ammo reserves quickly. Try avoiding wasting too much shots against targets at longer ranges. * Strafe around when using this weapon so other players, especially snipers, cannot hit you. * This is an effective weapon when dealing with melee weapon uses. * Due to the Explosive Reload attribute, it is recommended to spend the entire magazine to maximize the weapon's effectiveness. ** Doing a tactical reload (reloading with shots still in the magazine) should only be used when needed. Counters * Pick off the user at long range. * Area damage and shotguns make quick work of users. * Strafe around users while attacking to make them deplete their ammo reserves. * It is deadly to attack head-to-head against users at close range. Instead, try flanking around the user and attack them from their sides. * Wait until the user has to reload, then attack. ** Be careful of the magazine that is thrown when reloading. * Avoiding getting too close to the user, back off while firing to minimize damage taken. * At longer ranges, other Primary weapons outperform the Automatic Heartbreaker. Use this an advantage and stay some distance from the user when using a Primary weapon. * Strafe around users while attacking to make them deplete their ammo reserves. Attributes * Automatic * 'Charm: ' Reduces the enemy's damage by -15%. * 'Explosive Reload: ' The user throws the magazine on the ground, in which it will act like a grenade and explode. This only happens when reloading from empty. Supported Maps * Heaven Garden * Silent School Weapon Setups The weapon is a perfect choice for those who prefer to fight close up. External Links * Pavo - Inspiration Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Charm Category:Explosive Reload Category:Event Set Category:Themed